Some Crysallian Evening
by Doctor-River
Summary: This is my first story EVER and I'm proud of it. Sorry about the layout, I dunno what happened! Anyway, the story is about the 10th Doctor and River as I support this shipping greatly. It does seem abit rushed but, its my first story so cut me some slack!


_This is my first story but, I forgot to put '.doc' in the title..._

_This is a story that I thought up when I was reading various others and watching various videos on Youtube. I have always supported 10th Doctor and River shipping and I have come up with a name for it- 'Complexshipping' because their relationship is complicated. Enjoy..._

Darting across the navy sky was a deep blue Police box and  
inside at the controls was an anxious Doctor who was late  
for an appointment. He had to meet with someone who knew him  
better than he knew himself. This chapter of the Doctor's  
life has been locked away and  
sealed with a word 'Spoilers.' When he looked into it, his  
time stream was re-written so that the blank moments in his  
life were filled and today was one of those moments that had  
to be filled. Today was the day the Doctor proposes...

On his way to 51st century Earth, the Doctor was checking  
that he had everything he needed for tonight to be special  
including the seal of eternal love. His destination was the  
home of the magnificent Professor River Song. This enigma of  
a wonderful woman met the Doctor so many times and  
she always knew who he was but he had no clue until she  
whispered a word into his ear- his name and then she meant  
everything to him. The Doctor was wondering if he was  
supposed to look in the book or if it was an accident that  
re-wrote time, for the better. He knew that River belonged  
with him, like Yin and Yang, Life and Death, Time and Space.  
Tonight he was going to seal their loving bond.

The TARDIS arrived outside River's house and the flashing  
bulb lit up the night sky. The Doctor straightened his black  
bow tie on his penguin tuxedo and swung open the blue wooden  
door in a gentle manner. River was applying her make-up and noticed  
the Doctor outside so she called out of the window "I'll be  
down in a minute" with a smile. The Doctor leaned against  
the TARDIS in a slick way and grinned. A few minutes later, a  
stunningly beautiful River stepped out the door and smiled  
"Hello, Sweetie." She was wearing a ruby red evening dress  
with a split up the right side that stopped at mid thigh  
length. It had frilled sleeves and frills along the bottom  
and the split side, her slender legs were generously  
emphasised. She was wearing matching red pumps that showed  
off her elegant ankles. Her golden, curly locks were pinned  
back into a bun with a short strand either side. Her warm  
smile complimented by her cherry-red lipstick. The Doctor  
extended his arm as the typical gentleman and River took hold of it. "You look amazing." The  
Doctor gazed at her.  
"Not bad yourself, Pretty Boy!" she giggled as they walked  
into the TARDIS and it faded away into the stars.

As they arrived on the romantic planet of Crysallis the  
Doctor put a small plum coloured box into his pocket and  
opened the doors. The sky gleamed bright amber and the  
reflection off of every crystal surface illuminated the  
Doctor and River so tenderly. Crysallis is filled with  
crystal fields of flowers and Crystal Mountains. There is  
even a lake that shines and appears as if it is made up of  
millions of tiny crystals- and that is the proposal  
location. Many people go for romantic evenings and  
tonight is also the night of the Crysallian Aurora Borealis  
energy expansion. "The Gemstar Restaurant!" The Doctor  
exclaimed. He had reservations for them here by the window  
so he could see when it was the right time. "It's so  
beautiful, I love it." River gasped with a smile. She held  
onto the Doctor's arm tighter.

The restaurant had top quality everything and as they  
entered the indulgent aroma of alien cuisine enlightened  
their senses. "Here's our table right by the window." The  
Doctor guided as he pulled out a chair for River. Later on,  
they began to enjoy a five star meal and the Doctor was  
looking outside. "Nearly time" he thought.  
"Doctor, this has been a wonderful night. Thank you for  
taking me here." River said after taking a sip of wine. The  
Doctor extended his arms across the table until he could  
reach River's so he could take hold of her hands. "Let's go  
outside, I have something to show you." the Doctor whispered  
over the table. "Allons-y" River laughed. The Doctor smiled  
and gently kissed her soft hand.

They exited the restaurant and strolled over the crystal  
hilltop to Jewel Lake- where the Aurora Borealis lights up.  
Little did River know that the Doctor had plans as well as  
showing her the Aurora Borealis. "Doctor, what do you want  
to show me here?" River asked looking curiously at him.  
"I want to show you the Crysallian Aurora Borealis energy  
expansion, it is an intense display of blue, purple, pink  
and green light that pulsates through the stars and waves  
across the cosmos, a once in a lifetime opportunity it is  
simply spectacular River and you're the only one who I want  
to share this experience with." He  
happily explained putting his arm around River's waist.  
"The Aurora Borealis? Like the Northern Lights on Earth, but  
more magical. Wow." She whispered to herself. Her bright  
hazel eyes gleaming with curiously as she anxiously gazed  
up at the starry sky. It is beginning...

The sky lit up as the light waves across the darkness and  
pulsates gently. Jewel Lake twinkled and shone as the light  
reflected off the crystal surface. The Doctor pulled out his  
Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at the sky. He pressed the  
button and River curiously gazed up and saw the stars  
rearranging themselves in the Aurora Borealis- it was a  
message. " Our time is now- our destiny, together we will  
always be, you are truly my best friend, so we will travel  
until journey's end, I wish to take your hand, in Holy  
Matrimony so grand, please be with me, River will you marry  
me?" River read the poem with a tear in her eye, she gasped  
at the end. The Doctor quickly pulled out the ring box,  
opened it and got down on one knee. The stars were swirling  
in the light energy and River looked back at the Doctor.  
"What do you say?" he asked with a grin. Tears were  
streaming down River's face and she was speechless. After  
another quick glance at the star poem and back at him she  
found the words. "I always knew that this day was coming,  
somehow you would accept who I was and make it happen the  
right way but it wasn't this romantic, not this special.  
Yes, I will!" She was so happy and she gave the Doctor a  
massive hug.  
"When I looked into the book, time was re-written so I  
could either propose or not, the book is now just a story  
not a real event. But, I chose to stick with this one." He  
whispered. The Aurora Borealis began to fade and the Doctor  
and River stood up getting ready to leave. Before they left,  
they leaned in closer and closer until their lips met and  
the kiss felt like a million stars lighting up for them, it  
was the most magical few seconds of their lives, so far.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and let River in. She  
smiled. He followed after her and gently closed the wooden  
door. The box faded out into the stars and the Doctor and  
River were ready for their first adventure as Fiancés...


End file.
